Marital Woes
by BollywoodRocks
Summary: Sequel to It was Just a Mistake. Watch as our favorite couples experience the struggles of marriage while being celebrities. Will distance, fans, time, and tabloids hurt their bonds? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, plus Reecyan I made that up
1. Introduction

**AN- **YEAH, SCHOOL IS OUT!!!!!! Ok, so here is the long awaited sequel to "It was Just a Mistake," Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any HSM characters except for Reese and the ones I made up.

**Introduction**

This is the story of our favorite HSM characters struggling with marriage woes while being celebrities. This story will be broken up into parts dealing with out favorite characters. It takes place ten years into the future, and all the characters are 28.

**1. TG Troy and Gabriella**

Troy and Gabriella Bolton have been married for two years now and are expecting identical twin girls. They live in a big mansion in Washington DC. Troy is the main point guard for the Washington Wizards and is currently the highest paid NBA basketball player. His lovely wife, Gabriella, is a hotshot political advisor on Capitol Hill. To add the mix, Troy is a conservative Republican and Gabriella is a liberal Democrat. However, both of them live by the philosophy, "Kissing and sex solves all problems,"

**2. CT Chad and Taylor**

Chad and Taylor Danforth have been married for a year now. They also live in DC. Chad is the main guard for the Washington Wizards. Taylor is doing her residency at the Georgetown University Hospital. Chad is the heartthrob of many women, but sometimes his patient but possessive wife just can't handle that.

**3. ZS **Zeke and Sharpay

Zeke Baylor and Sharpay Evans (she refused to give up her maiden name) have been married the longest. They have been married for five years. They live in Chicago, IL, and they have two kids. Their three-year-old son is named Shawn Caleb Baylor, and their six month-year-old daughter is named Lindsey Violet Baylor. Zeke gave up basketball after high school and pursued a culinary degree. He is now the host of the most popular show on the Food Network, _"Zeke!"_ Sharpay gave up on acting after high school and became a fashion designer. She is now a top designer and being considered with the likes of Armani, Gucci, Prada, and Versace. They both struggle with the fact that there never seems to be enough hours in the day to be with one another.

**4. JK Jason and Kelsi**

Jason and Kelsi Cross are newlyweds, married for four months. They reside in New York City. Jason plays for the New York Knicks and is on the starting line-up. He had transferred from playing on Spurs to be with Kelsi in New York. Kelsi has just started getting famous for her Broadway musicals. Her latest musical was a smash hit. Jason and Kelsi suffer from the fact that Jason is constantly out of town.

**5. RR Ryan and Reese**

Ryan Evans and Reese Adler have been married three years. They live in LA and are big time Hollywood stars. Their marriage is a happy one, but tabloid reports attempt to split them up. Reese is worried because in Ryan's upcoming film, _"The Midnight Life of Noah Henderson," _he is acting with Sarah Holcombe, the actress named as "People's Most Beautiful Person." Sarah is also known for breaking up many of her male costar's marriages.

**AN- **I hope this was a good start. The next chapter should be up soon. Please give me feedback!


	2. TG It's Time for Some Responsibility

**AN- **Sorry I did not update earlier. I had gone out all day. So, here's the chapter. Please ignore the cheesiness at the beginning.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any of the HSM characters except for those I made up.

**Chapter 1- TG- It's Time for Some Responsibility **

There was twenty seconds left in the championship game. The Lakers were beating the Wizards by two points. It was all up to the five remaining players on the court. Will Forester passed the ball to Chad Danforth. He threw the ball to the center, Mike McCormack. Out of nowhere, Troy Bolton raises his hands, signaling for Mike to throw it to him. Mike threw the ball, and Troy goes for a three. He shoots…and he scores! The Wizards won. The fans cheered as Troy and Chad gave each other "man hugs." **(AN- I saw my brother give his friend one recently, scary stuff those man hugs.) **

"So, Troy," a reporter said after the game, "how does it feel to lead your team to a third straight victory?"

Troy grinned. "It feels great. We have been training our butts off for the last few months, and it all paid off,"

"So what now?" the reporter asked.

"I think I'll go catch a beer with my teammates," Troy replied, giving Chad a high-five.

Meanwhile on Capitol Hill

"Madam President, **(AN- Girl Power! Plus I loved the show "Commander-In-Chief." I was sad they canceled it.) **the stem cell research bill is going to the Supreme Court next month, and as you know we need to make a statement on it," Gabriella Bolton said to President Christine Alexander.

"I agree, Gabriella, but opposition is strong. The people are demanding more than just Michael J. Fox to support the bill. They need more convincing," the President replied.

"Well, Madam President, I was talking to my best friend, Taylor Danforth a doctor from Georgetown University Hospital, and she was telling me that the doctors there have made quite a breakthrough with the data received from the stem cell research they have done," Gabriella replied.

"That's good news," the President said. "See what you can do with that,"

"I'll see if I can arrange a meeting with the doctors who are conducting the research," Gabriella said. She looked at her watch. "I am so sorry, Madam President, but I am afraid I must leave."

"Something special going on tonight with your NBA player?" the President said smiling.

"Yes, it is out third anniversary tonight, and we have reservations at that new Turkish restaurant. It's called Constantinople." Gabriella said.

"Well have fun and be careful. Don't be too wild tonight. I wouldn't want anything to happen to the twins," the President replied.

Gabriella smiled as she quickly gathered up her things and rushed out of the White House. She called for a taxi, and she arrived at the restaurant at eight. She walked in.

"Hello, welcome to Constantinople. Do you have a reservation?" the seating hostess asked.

"Yes, I believe it is under the name Bolton," Gabriella said.

"Right this way," the woman said motioning to Gabriella to follow her. She led Gabriella to a two-seater near the window that overlooked the Lincoln Memorial. "May I get you a drink?"

"Well obviously nothing with alcohol," Gabriella said patting her pregnant belly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a virgin margarita, though, but please bring it out only when my husband comes,"

"I just have to ask, is your husband Troy Bolton?" the seating hostess asked.

"The one and only," Gabriella said smiling.

Gabriella waited for half-an-hour, and Troy never showed up. Finally, she had to tell the woman to bring her drink. She waited for another half-an-hour, and finally decided that her husband wasn't going to come. She called for the check. After that, she called for a taxi to go home.

Once she entered their huge Victorian style mansion, she immediately took a shower, and she changed into her pajamas. She started to read a book, but she kept looking at the door. Troy was going to get it when he got home. He got home around eleven. He crashed on the couch. "Where have you been?" Gabriella asked sharply.

Her husband didn't seem to notice her tone and replied cheerfully, "I was out with the guys. Did you catch the game?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

He looked at her confusedly. "How could you have not seen the game? I thought the President was a big NBA fan. The last time I came to see you, I could have sworn there was a TV playing the Bulls versus Hawks game," he said.

"I think they were playing the game in the White House. I didn't get to see it because I wasn't at the White House," she said.

He looked confused again. "If you weren't at the White House, then where were you?" he asked.

"I was waiting for you at a restaurant called Constantinople," she replied. **(AN- I know that she was at the restaurant after the game was over, but she is trying to make a point.)**

"Why were you…" he started when suddenly his eyes got wide, "Our anniversary, I completely forgot! Gabi, I am so sorry. How long did you wait?"

"Over an hour. I had to cut short a meeting with the President to go to the

dinner, only to find out you didn't bother to show up!" she yelled.

"Gabi, I said I was sorry. I was so caught up in the game that I wasn't thinking. It was just we had been training for so long, and when we won, my mind just went blank. Oh honey, how can I make it up to you?" he said as he came and sat next to her and put his arm around her.

Gabriella pushed Troy's arm away and stood up. "Troy, I don't care. I support your career, but nowadays it's like this every game. I have suddenly become a low priority for you. It isn't fair. Sometimes, I feel like I am completely alone in this pregnancy, Troy, because you are simply not there, and it really isn't fair," Gabriella said.

"Look, Gabi, my career is really stressful. There is a lot of pressure on me to succeed. I'm sorry if you feel I am not there for you. I really am trying to be, baby," he said.

"You could try a little harder, Troy. My career is stressful, too. I am under a lot of deadlines, and I am doing this while I am seven months pregnant with twins. The way you are being is just not going to cut it. It's time for a little responsibility from you, Troy," she said.

"I am responsible, Gabi," he insisted.

"Yes, Troy, to your teammates and your basketball. No, I am saying it is time for you to be responsible to me and our unborn baby girls. I am sorry if you feel like you are under a lot of pressure, but welcome to the adult world, Troy Bolton," she said as she walked up the stairs to her room, leaving a shocked Troy sitting on the couch.

**AN- **How was that for a starter? Sorry it is not very long; it is kind of meant to be that way. Ok so who do you want to see in the next chapter? I am thinking of doing Chad and Taylor next.


	3. CT Jealousy Can Sometimes Pay Off

**AN- **Sorry I didn't update sooner, I am working on a Sailor Moon story simultaneously. Those of you who like Sailor Moon might want to check it out! You may notice that some of these stories overlap at parts so don't get confused. I also forgot to mention Taylor was an OB/GYN.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any HSM characters, sniff, sniff

**Chapter 2- CT- Jealousy Can Sometimes Pay Off**

"So Chad," the reporter on the TV asked, "how does it feel to be a basketball superstar and a heartthrob?"

"Well, I'll have to say it feels cool. It's like high school all over again!" Chad laughed.

"Grr," Taylor said at the TV. She had one hour left in her night shift. She was taking a quick break to catch the results of the game and a coffee. Taylor thought sometimes life wasn't fair. Sure, it had its perks. She had a nice job at an extremely revered hospital, and she was married to a gorgeous basketball superstar. She simply hated how women fawned over her husband when she wasn't there, and that was like all the time.

Lately though, it seemed like whenever Chad and Taylor were together, Chad only wanted to talk about either his latest game or that blonde fan who threw herself at him. It was starting to get irritating. Worse of all, their sex life was like…nonexistent. Taylor was always too tired, and nowadays she was scared Chad would find some other woman to suit his needs. It seemed like their one year marriage was already going downhill. "Maybe, celebrity-commoner marriages just don't work," Taylor whispered to herself. Tears streamed down her face.

"Dr. Danforth, you are needed at delivery," a voice over the intercom said.

Taylor wiped her tears and threw her coffee cup away. She would worry about her marriage later, right now a baby needed to be born.

At the Bar

"So, dude, how's Taylor dealing with her celebrity husband?" Troy asked his best friend.

"I don't know man. I thought she was okay about it, but nowadays she seems to be the busy one who's never there. And when she is there, she's always so uptight and tired. We don't really talk anymore." Chad said, sighing.

"Well," Will (Forester) said, "she is doing her residency, and that's stressful stuff. Plus, she's dealing with a husband who's a celebrity. It looks like she's got a full plate right now. Don't blame her,"

"I guess so," Chad said sipping his beer. "I just wish she would talk to me. Speaking of wives, how is Gabi doing?"

"She's doing fine, I guess. I'm so worried about her. She's seven months pregnant, and she's really overworking herself. I wish she would take it easy," Troy said.

"Once again, don't blame her. You're hardly ever there," Will said.

"Who made you such a wife-supporter?" Chad asked.

"Well, since I don't have one, I can be a wife-supporter, can't I? Somebody's got to be one!" Will said.

"Whatever, I better go," Troy said.

"Me too," Chad said. "Bye man, call you later,"

A Few Minutes Later at the Danforth House

"I'm so glad to be home," a tired Taylor said as she hung up her doctor's coat in the closet. "Now, I wonder where my husband is. Chad!" There was no response. "I guess he's not home yet,"

She went upstairs and took a nice bath. She then came back downstairs and turned on the TV. "The Notebook" was on TV, and she started to watch. Taylor sighed when that, ahem, very intimate sex scene came on. "I wish Chad and I were like that," she said.

"You wish we were like what?" Chad asked.

Taylor quickly shut off the TV. She was so engrossed in the movie that she didn't notice her husband walking in. "Nothing, baby," she said as she got up to give him a hug. "So, I see you won. Congratulations!"

"Thanks," he said as the two of them flopped on the couch. "How was your day? Anything exciting happen?"

"I was evaluated on my baby delivering skills," Taylor replied.

"So, how did that go?" Chad asked.

"The baby was fine, and so was the mother, need I say more?" Taylor said, smiling.

"Good job, honey! I knew you could do it! Maybe we can celebrate tomorrow night," Chad said.

Taylor put on a seductive smile. "Why can't we celebrate tonight?" she asked in a flirty smile.

Chad quickly caught her drift, but he said, "Sorry, hon, I'm too tired tonight. A championship game is extremely stressful. Like I said, let's celebrate tomorrow night,"

He didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but Taylor's feelings were hurt. "What do mean you tired? How can you be tired? You didn't deliver a baby today! Oh, I get it! It's so stressful to be the heartthrob of millions! Let me ask, how many women threw themselves at you today? Were you attracted to any of them?" Taylor asked sharply.

Chad sighed. "Taylor, do we have to go through this again? I wasn't attracted to any of them!"

"But didn't you say it was cool, and it was like high school all over again?" she asked.

"Look, Taylor, that was something that just came out. Please don't take it so seriously!" Chad exclaimed. "I can't take this anymore. You can't be like this all the time. Don't you realize it's hurting our marriage?"

Tears streamed out of Taylor's eyes. "I know it is," she sobbed. "but I can't help it! You don't know what it feels like to see women throwing themselves at you all the time. You don't know what it feels like when you introduce me as your wife, and people give me looks that say, "You're Chad Danforth's wife? He could have done much better! I was expecting a blonde supermodel!"

Chad engulfed his wife in a hug. "Oh, honey, you're right. I don't know what it feels like, but I will know if you talk to me more often. I am not a mind-reader. And besides, to me you are a supermodel. I wouldn't have married you unless I thought you were the sexiest woman alive. I don't need any other person's opinion. I love you, and that is all that matters!" he said.

"Thanks, baby, and I'm sorry I've been so uptight lately. I can't help it, sometimes I just feel so possessive and jealous," Taylor said.

"Well," Chad said seductively, "sometimes jealousy can pay off. I happen to find jealousy extremely sexy,"

"Mr. Danforth, are you suggesting that we do something naughty? Besides, I thought you were tired!" Taylor said.

"Who me? Woman, I am never tired especially of you!" he said as he lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom.

**AN- **Ok, so a different take on marriage! I hope you enjoyed it! Next up one of my favorites…Zeke and Sharpay! Let's take a look at the marriage of two mega-stars. Please review. I promise I'll try to update soon!


	4. ZS Help Me Please!

**AN- **Sorry I didn't update yesterday!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any of the HSM characters except for ones I made up

**Chapter 3- ZS Help Me Please!**

Sharpay Evans came home to her Chicago mansion extremely tired. She had spent the entire day trying to nicely tell her designers that their ideas sucked and that their fall line will be horrible, and that if they don't get better soon they are all fired. All she wanted to do when she got home was maybe have a nice romantic dinner with her husband. However, a very different scene was waiting for her at home. When she got to the door, she could hear her daughter, Lindsey, screaming. When Sharpay entered the door, she saw Lindsey, crying, in the arms of the nanny, Anna, who was also on the verge of tears.

"I am so sorry you had to come home to this, Ms. Evans," Anna said, "but Lindsey is running a high fever, and she just won't stop crying. I finally got Shawn down for a nap. I'm really sorry, but I have a class in half an hour, so I really have to go."

Sharpay sighed. "That's ok, Anna. Thanks for all your help." She then rummaged through her purse and pulled out a check. "Here's your check. Have fun in your class." she said.

"No problem, Ms. Evans. I hope Lindsey feels better soon. See you on Monday," Anna said as she handed the wailing baby to Sharpay. She then walked out the door.

"I hope Lindsey feels better soon, too." Sharpay said. "Ok, darling, please stop crying."

Just then, a little boy of three entered the room. "Hi Mommy," Shawn said.

Sharpay looked up in horror. "Shawn, honey, Anna said you were napping."

Shawn shrugged his shoulders and said, "I didn't feel sweepy anymore. I'm hungwy. **(AN- I did the misspellings on purpose, but I am sure you all know that) **Can I have a pweanut butter and jwelly sandwich?"

"Honey," Sharpay sighed. "Give me five minutes. Let me see if your sister stops crying." Shawn shrugged his shoulders again and disappeared into the TV room. About two minutes later, he returned.

"Mommy, it's been five mwinutes. Can I have my sandwich now?" he asked.

"Shawn! Your sister has not stopped crying yet, so no, you may not have your sandwich yet!" she said loudly. Shawn looked at her, and his chin quivered. A moment later, he burst into tears. Sharpay burst into tears as well.

Zeke walked in a few minutes later and winced when he heard all the noise. "Whoa, when did we form our own symphony?"

"The day we had the first kid," Sharpay snapped.

"Well can't you control them?" Zeke asked.

"Excuse me? It is not easy to control a sick baby and a hungry child while being completely exhausted. What the hell do you think I've been trying to do for the last few minutes?" Sharpay yelled.

"It shouldn't be that hard," said Zeke.

"I'd like to see you try and do it!" Sharpay yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that," said Zeke. "Let me take care of the hungry child. Hey, Shawn, come over here. I'll fix you some mac-and-cheese." He held out arms for his son to run into. He picked Shawn up and led him to the kitchen.

"One down, one to go," said Sharpay. "Lindsey, sweetie, please, please, please, I beg of you, stop crying." Lindsey wouldn't stop crying. "Zeke, I'm going to call Dr. Hendricks now!"

"Ok!" Zeke said.

Sharpay picked up the phone and dialed Dr. Hendricks' number. The answering machine message said, "Hi, the clinic is closed until Wednesday. I am on vacation, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Oh, that's just great," groaned Sharpay. "Zeke, Dr. Hendricks isn't there. What am I going to do?"

"Call Taylor. Maybe she can help," Zeke yelled from the kitchen.

"Taylor's an OB/GYN, how's she going to help me cure my sick baby?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know, but it won't hurt to try," Zeke said.

"Oh, whatever," Sharpay grumbled as she dialed Taylor's cell number.

"Hello?" Taylor answered.

"Hey, Tay, it's Shar. Look, I hope you can help. Lindsey's running a fever, and she just won't stop crying!" Sharpay said.

"Ok, I'll try to help. What are her symptoms?" Taylor asked.

"Well, other than the fever, she's got a runny nose, and a cough," Sharpay replied.

"Has she been throwing up, and how high is her fever?" Taylor asked.

"Hold on let me check," Sharpay stuck the thermometer in Lindsey's ear. **(AN- I think that's how they check temperatures for babies. If it's not, please forgive me.)** "Ok, so her fever's a 102.4, but she has not been throwing up."

"Ok, well then I think it may be a simple viral infection. **(AN- or whatever) ** Just keep her hydrated and give her some Tylenol. **(AN- or whatever) **She should be fine in a day or two. Also, give her a nice cool bath and some warm milk. That might help her sleep," Taylor said.

"Oh thanks so much Taylor, I owe you one!" Sharpay said.

"No, you don't. What are friends for?" Taylor said laughing. "Ok see you later. Call me tomorrow"

Sharpay said, "Bye." Then she called out to her husband, "Can you heat me up some milk and get me one Baby Tylenol?"

"Sure thing," Zeke said. A few moments later he entered the room carrying a bottle of warm milk and a Baby Tylenol. "Shawn's eating in the kitchen. What did Taylor say?"

Sharpay sighed. "The baby's got a viral infection of some sort. Taylor said that all we could do was keep Lindsey hydrated and give her Tylenol, and she said that Lindsey will be fine in a day or two."

"That's good," Zeke said as he flopped on the couch. He watched his wife feed the baby in silence for a few moments. When Lindsey was done drinking the milk he said, "Why don't you take her upstairs and try to get her to sleep? Then, you should try to get some sleep also. You look exhausted. You don't want to be photographed tomorrow looking like a monster of some kind. I'll give Shawn a bath and put him to bed."

Sharpay smiled. "Thanks a bunch. I love you." She gave her husband a kiss on the lips and walked upstairs with Lindsey in her arms.

Zeke walked back into the kitchen. Shawn had just finished his macaroni. "Where's Mommy?" Shawn asked.

"Upstairs putting Lindsey to sleep," Zeke replied.

"When she's done, we can play a game!" Shawn shouted.

"Shh, don't wake the baby. You and I can play a game right now. It's called 'Let's Let Mommy Sleep'." Zeke said, smiling.

"We've never played that game before. I've only played 'Let's Let Daddy Sleep' with Mommy before," Shawn said.

"Really?" Zeke said as he looked at the stairs his wife had just walked up. "I think it's high time we let Mommy sleep, don't you?"

"I guess so," Shawn said. "Instead of playing that game, can we watch your show?"

"Yeah, it should be on right now," Zeke said as he picked up his son, who had curled in a ball. "Let's go watch my show."

**AN- **Oh, I really love Zekepay!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next up- Jelsi. Please Review!


	5. JK I Wish You Were Here

**AN- **Sorry about the long hiatus, I was busy all week with Christmas stuff. Here's the chapter.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any of the HSM characters except for ones I made up

**Chapter 4- JK- I Wish You Were Here**

Kelsi Cross came home to her penthouse apartment extremely exhausted. She had spent the entire day working with some deadbeat artists for her next production. "They are the crème de la crème of the Broadway fraternity. You will love them," Kelsi's assistant, Mark, had told her. So, she went in two days earlier on the first day of the production of her latest musical "Villains and Vamps," expecting the best artists ever. She felt it was her best musical ever after she wrote it, but these artists were killing it. They were just a bunch of arrogant idiots who thought they knew her musical better than she did. They reminded her of Sharpay and Ryan Evans before they became her friends.

She went to her kitchen and poured herself some Coke. Then she flopped on her couch. All she wanted now was some alone time with Jason. An hour after she had come home, Jason came home. Jason was one of the star players of the New York Knicks, and he loved his job. Kelsi really appreciated how hard he had worked to get transferred to New York. In the NBA, that was not very easy, and he always supported her musicals and came to every opening night. However lately, Jason was always gone to some tournament or other in Houston, or Washington, or some other place. Kelsi felt that Gabriella and Taylor saw more of her husband than she did. "Hey Kelsi," Jason said as he flopped down next to her.

"Tough practice today?" she asked.

"Killer," he replied as he motioned for her to hand over her glass of Coke. He gulped it down. She put her head on his shoulder when she was done. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Killer as well, you won't believe how bad some of these top artists are. I was half-tempted to call Troy, Gabi, Shar, Reese, and Ryan and offer them a million bucks each to be in my production," she said, sighing,

"I'm sure they would have done it for free if you had asked them because I'm sure that a million dollars wouldn't tempt any of them," Jason said smiling.

Kelsi smiled back. "You're right. They are all making way over a million dollars, except for maybe Gabi. So why would they care?"

"Right," Jason said. He then got up which made Kelsi very confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Going to take a bath?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Oh," she said slightly relieved. "Can I join you?" she asked seductively.

"Well, that sounds tempting, but it's a quick shower because I have to pack," Jason said.

Now, Kelsi was very confused. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Didn't I tell you? I have a tournament in Orlando starting day after tomorrow," Jason said.

"No, you didn't tell me," Kelsi answered disappointedly.

Jason scratched his head. "I'm sure I told you! Well, I'm sorry. Do you want to come?" he asked.

Kelsi looked up. "Can't, I have to work on my production. It's opening in six months. Do I need to make an appointment with you for you to be there?" she asked sarcastically.

Jason sighed. "Kelsi, please don't be like this. You know I'm always there for you on opening nights," he said.

Kelsi looked mad. "But you aren't there for me any other day. I'm always the last to know when you have a tournament or some game or whatever. We've only been married a few months, and we are already living separate lives!" she exclaimed.

Jason said, "I'm sorry you feel that way, honey." He then disappeared from the room. Kelsi threw a cushion in the direction that he had just walked away in.

"For the love of God," she thought, "all I ever wanted was a husband who loved me and was there for me. Jason only does one of those things. This sucks,"

Jason and Kelsi didn't talk to each other for the rest of the night. Kelsi fell asleep on the couch. She woke up in her bed the next morning. Jason was already gone. She groaned as she got up from the bed and went to her piano. It was a really nice piano which Jason had bought her. She didn't know what to play, and then it suddenly struck her. It was a song from her second musical that Gabriella had composed.

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care_

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star   
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Because I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view   
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

She then dragged herself to the bathroom and got changed for work. When she came home, she really missed Jason and felt bad about their fight. She decided she would call him later to apologize because she didn't have the right words now. She switched on the TV to ESPN to see if her husband or any of her other friends were on. She watched for a few minutes and decided to turn the TV off when suddenly she saw a reporter start interviewing her husband.

"Jason, we've just received your shocking news that you are sitting out for the next three tournaments, and you are not playing any matches for the remainder of this year," the reporter said. Kelsi gasped in horror.

Jason grinned. "Yeah it's true. I am taking some time off," he said.

The reporter asked, "What's the reason?"

Jason replied, "Well, I received a huge wake-up call yesterday, and I've realized I've been, well, neglecting a lot of things to play basketball. Trust me, I'm not retiring, I'm way too young for that. I'm just taking some time to set my priorities in order. There are some things that I am not willing to lose to play some tournament or match. As much as we NBA players think that every tournament is important, you come to realize that a lot of them are the same old thing, and they are not worth taking risks for."

"That was very well put, Jason. Can our viewers know what the wake-up call was? Was it a fight with Kelsi Neilson? Is your marriage in trouble?" he asked.

"First of all, that's personal. I love my fans, and I am very open with them; however, certain elements of my life they shouldn't know. And second, it's Kelsi Cross. We've been married for almost five months. Next week will mark our fifth month anniversary. By the way, our marriage is going great," he said grinning.

Kelsi couldn't believe what she was hearing. She quickly got out her cell phone and called Jason.

Meanwhile in Orlando with Jason

After Jason had finished his interview, he went to talk with Troy and Chad. Suddenly, his phone started to ring. He grinned when he saw that it was Kelsi.

"Hey babe," he said.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she screamed.

"Guess you saw the interview," he said, smiling.

"Yeah, I did. Jason Cross, I did not tell you to quit basketball!" she said.

"I know you didn't. I didn't quit, by the way. I'm just sitting out for the rest of the year. Big deal, it's not the end of the world, Kelsi," he said.

"But I don't want you to think that I hate you playing basketball!" she whined.

"It's ok, babe, it really is. No, all you did is making me realize I have been neglecting you and for that I'm sorry. I love basketball, and not as much as I love you, so there," he said.

"I guess that's ok. Just don't blame me later for this decision. You made it on your own," she said.

"I won't, but I don't think I will regret this decision. I think it will be good for us, if I stay put in New York for sometime," Jason said.

"That sounds great. I'd better go now," Kelsi said. Jason knew that she was smiling. "I love you."

Jason smiled. "I love you, too. Oh, one other thing. I wish you were here," he said.

Kelsi surprised him by saying, "You know what? I wish I was there, too." She then hung up. Jason went back to talking to his friends, and the next day he played his best game ever.

**AN- **I just love Jelsi so much! They better be together in the next movie! Review please!


	6. RR Trouble in Paradise?

**AN- **Ok here comes Reese and Ryan!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, don't freak out. This is in no way related to Reese Witherspoon and Ryan Philippe.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any of the HSM characters except for Reese. By the way, I've been thinking about this for sometime; if you would like to borrow Reese as Ryan's girlfriend, that's ok with me. Please just notify me in advance, and I would really, really appreciate it if you would credit me for making her up.

**Chapter 5- RR- Trouble in Paradise?**

Reese Adler parked her BMW in front of the studio. She was going to surprise her husband, Ryan, who was shooting _"The Midnight Life of Noah Henderson,"_ which was a murder mystery.

"We could definitely use a boost up in the tabloids. They are already saying that Ryan will dump me before this all ends," she said to herself as she applied makeup while she was in the car. She got up, and she walked into the studio. It was really busy. She said a quick hello to the director and asked him where Ryan was. He gave her directions to Ryan's dressing room. She walked straight in. She found Sarah Holcombe flirting with Ryan; Ryan was looking very uncomfortable. "Honey!" she said as she walked up to him.

"Hey babe," he said as he gave her a kiss. "Sarah," he said as he turned to Sarah, "this is Reese Adler, my wife."

"Oh," said Sarah. Her face broke out into a slightly sarcastic smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Ryan and I were just reciting some of our lines, and I'm afraid we really must keep working at it, Reese. Sorry you came all this way for nothing."

"You don't have to leave, Reese." Said Ryan quickly. "I think we're ok. Sarah, if you don't mind, could you give us some time alone?"

Sarah snorted and walked out the door. "I'm sorry about that. I don't want you getting off on the wrong foot with your costar," Reese said.

"Whatever," Ryan said. "she'll live. Besides, there are other guys on the sets, SINGLE guys."

Reese smirked. "Good choice of words, Evans. Miss Darbus taught you well, I see."

"Yeah, I guess she did," Ryan agreed.

"Did you hear the news?" Reese asked. Ryan shook his head. "Jason's sitting out the rest of the year!"

"What?" exclaimed Ryan. "What made him do that?"

"Well in his interview he said he wants to get his 'priorities' in order, but I just got off the phone with Kelsi, and she said that they had a fight about him never being in NYC, so he decided to take some time off to spend with her," she said.

"Jason, now there's a smart cookie," said Ryan.

"You know, Ryan," started Reese, "I was thinking maybe we could go on a vacation after this shooting is all done. I've not signed any new projects, and after this one, you're free, too. We could go to Europe and see Spain and Italy and Switzerland. Or we could go to India and China. Or we could go to DC. Gabi's due soon…"

"I don't think we really have time for that. Besides the only reason you want to go is so that the media stops speculating on our marriage," said Ryan.

"That's true," said Reese, "but also we practically haven't gone together anywhere since our honeymoon!" Reese saw that Ryan started going over his script. She was getting irritated. Damn it, he was going to listen to her! "Fine, if you don't want to go on a vacation, then let's have a baby!"

That caught Ryan's attention. "What the hell, Reese? We shouldn't bring a child into this world just to get brownie points with the paparazzi!" he yelled.

"Ryan, this isn't about getting brownie points anymore! This is about the fact we barely see each other! What, it's been like two months since we've had sex! This marriage isn't going to work until one of us puts some kind of effort into it!" she screamed back.

Ryan smirked. "Oh, I get it," he said. "You're scared of Sarah Holcombe. You think that I'm going to hook up with Sarah Holcombe?! I'm not Brad Pitt, for goddamn sake!"

"This has nothing to do with Sarah Holcombe! This is about the fact that I don't want to be another celebrity who ends up on the divorced list! Ryan, I want our marriage to work! At this point, genuine affection, or just simple love is not going to do anything! It takes some damn effort! For once in your life, Evans, give a shit about our marriage!" yelled Reese.

She picked up her purse and stormed out of Ryan's dressing room. She ran to her BMW, and as soon as she was sure that no one had followed her, she started to sob in the driver's seat. She decided she needed someone to talk to; a celebrity who knew about the struggles of marriage. At that moment, she decided to call her sister-in-law.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line said.

Reese tried to mask her sobs. "Hey, Sharpay!" she tried to say brightly.

Sharpay could immediately tell that Reese was crying even though Reese was a fantastic actress. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Shar, I don't know how you do it!" wailed Reese. "How do you and Zeke keep your marriage together for five years? I can't seem to keep mine together for three!"

"Reese, honey, what happened?" asked Sharpay.

"Ryan accused me of not trusting him with Sarah Holcombe!" cried Reese. "He even refused to go on a vacation with me or have a baby!"

"Reese, sweetie, I tried to tell you before you got engaged to him, there is something fundamentally wrong with my brother. Look, sometimes he talks before he thinks. Trust me, he's probably kicking himself right now. It's what he does. Now, I agree with him about the baby thing. Trust me, after having two, you realize it should NOT be a spur-of-the-moment thing. But on the subject of a vacation, I think it's a great idea. I don't know why he would say no," said Sharpay.

"How do you keep the romance alive after so long?" asked Reese.

"The same way everyone else does. I know it's hard. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, but too much of it is not good. But you learn to deal with it. Look at Kelsi and Jason. Sometimes, you just have to prioritize. It's something you and him have to do together. But I believe in you! It'll be fine," said Sharpay.

"Thanks so much, Shar," said Reese.

"Glad to be of help. Look, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" said Sharpay.

"Bye, say hi to Zeke, Shawn, and Lindsey for me," said Reese.

"Will do, bye," said Sharpay before she hung up.

Reese hung up her phone and dried her tears. She was about to start the car when she heard the passenger door open. She turned to see that Ryan had sat down. "Get out," she said in deadly voice.

"No, I'm not. This car is mine as much as it is yours, so I'm going to sit in it, when I damn well please," he said just as deadly.

Reese gave up and sighed. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you," said Ryan.

"You're damn right, you shouldn't have yelled me!" exclaimed Reese. She slapped his arm.

Ryan winced. "Guess I deserved it," said Ryan.

"You do," said Reese. "But I'm sorry, too, you're right I was a little scared about Sarah Holcombe. What did you expect, Ryan? She's the dreaded Marriage-Breaker in Hollywood! What was I supposed to think?"

"You should have trusted me! You know I would never cheat on you!" said Ryan.

"Hey, I didn't expect Troy to cheat on Gabriella," said Reese.

"That was in high school, that doesn't count," said Ryan. "Besides we're talking about you and me not Troy and Gabi."

"Whatever, I'm sorry I didn't trust you. And I'm sorry that I was just trying to look better for the paparazzi, but this Hollywood, Ryan! I don't want people to talk about our marriage," she said.

"Well, we can't all be Will and Jada or Sarah Jessica Parker and Matthew Broderick," said Ryan.

"But we can still have a happy marriage, Ryan, but we're both going to have to put effort into it. Because we deserve it," said Reese.

"Yeah we do, don't we?" asked Ryan softly.

"You betcha," said Reese. Ryan kissed her passionately on the lips. She heard the clicks of cameras while they kissed, but at that point Reese didn't care.

Ryan got out of the car and walked around the car. He walked to the driver's seat window. Reese rolled the window down. "You know what?" asked Ryan. " After the shooting, I'm taking you to India, ok?"

Reese smiled. "That sounds great," she said. Ryan stole another quick kiss. He started to walk away. "I love you!" Reese yelled at him.

Ryan turned around. "I love you, too!" he yelled back. He turned the paparazzi photographers who were having a field day moment. "Here's something for you guys to write," he said. "Ryan Evans loves his wife, Reese Adler, and nothing and nobody, not even Sarah Holcombe, can change that!"

**AN- **I got rid the writer's block! Yeah me! Please review, even if you're pissed at me for not writing!


End file.
